<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea! by CircusCrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138968">Bad Idea!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusCrown/pseuds/CircusCrown'>CircusCrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Romantic Tension, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Skephalo, Skeppy's POV, Slow Burn, Song fic, Suggestive Themes, based around the song bad idea by girl in red, sick mf, skeppy just wants someone to hold him, that someone is bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusCrown/pseuds/CircusCrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skeppy gets sick, he has an interesting fever dream that leads him to call Bad. After the call, things change when Skeppy overthinks why he called Bad specifically and why Bad keeps getting progressively more involved in his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Idea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired by Heat Waves by Tbhyourelame and Sweater Weather by GrapePanta.<br/>DISCLAIMER: I don’t ship the real people, only the YouTube personalities.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this fic I won't be using Bad or Skeppy's real names because I want to separate them from their characters/YouTube personalities.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a spur of the moment decision and an incredibly bad one at that. It was around 4 am when Skeppy dragged himself out of bed and threw himself into his car despite being sick. Against Bad’s advice, he had laid in bed awake for hours after he left their call. Skeppy had had a rather alarming fever dream and, in his desperate thirst for comfort, called Bad for support. He pulled up to a 7/11 and parked, lolling his head back against his car’s headrest and closing his eyes. He thought over the call. </p>
<p>“You were there.”<br/>
“I was?”<br/>
“Yeah…”<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“You… nothing, nevermind.” </p>
<p>Skeppy groaned. He shouldn’t have blown Bad off and he definitely shouldn’t have hung up after that statement. If he was going to lie, he shouldn’t have made it so obvious. Skeppy coughed, already feeling the rush of driving seemingly nowhere leave and his fever return. His phone buzzed and he glanced down at it.</p>
<p>
  <i> “Are you asleep Skeppy? You better be o.O“ <i> Bad texted him and he smiled to himself. His grin fell when he realized the sun was rising. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make it disappear, only succeeding to make his vision fuzz momentarily. He sighed and turned his car back on, his phone almost immediately connecting to Bluetooth. He shuffled his Spotify and fixed his mirrors before pulling out of the parking lot. He looked at his speakers in confusion as an unfamiliar song played. “Bad Idea! by Girl In Red” was displayed as the source. He didn’t remember liking the song but allowed it to play anyway, enjoying the melody.
</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
<i>
    It was a bad idea<br/>
Calling you up<br/>
Was such a bad idea<br/>
Cause now I’m even more lost
</i>
</p>
<p>
 
Skeppy’s brows furrowed at the lyrics, the words seeping into his skin in an oddly relatable fashion. Bad instantly went to his mind. Why did he call Bad, anyway? He wasn’t even the type to call someone over a nightmare, so why did he? And why specifically Bad? He focused back on the road, his brain only paying attention to a few lyrics here and there.
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    It was a bad idea<br/>
To think I could stop<br/>
Was such a bad idea<br/>
I can't get enough
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
    His body tensed, soul sinking as Bad popped into his head again. He shook the thoughts away, although they still lingered in his mind. The song was coming to an end, the instrumental just fading out, when Skeppy’s ringtone blasted through the speakers. He jumped, suddenly more awake than before. He looked at the caller ID and picked up hesitantly.<br/>
“Bad?” He asked, his arm hairs still standing.<br/>
“Skeppy! You should be asleep, you’re sick!” Bad shouted, his voice slightly fuzzy over the speakers.<br/>
“What- how do you know this phone call didn’t wake me up?” Skeppy shot back, feeling confident in his response.<br/>
“I can see you’re listening to music on Spotify, Skeppy.” Bad snickered as Skeppy sat in silence.<br/>
“Well, I can’t go to bed now.” The younger hummed.<br/>
“Why not?” Skeppy could hear the slight frustration in Bad’s voice. It was something only someone who had been talking to him for years could notice, but his voice shifted just a bit higher when he was unpleased.<br/>
“For starters, I’m driving,” He stated as if it were obvious. Skeppy chuckled as Bad fumbled over his words, trying to find the right sentence to express his confusion.<br/>
“Why are you driving at 6 am while sick?!” Bad’s voice was a much higher pitch now, the stress of worrying for his friend had upset him. Skeppy smiled at the fact that Bad cared enough to check what time it was for him. It was strangely endearing.<br/>
“I needed to clear my head.” Skeppy’s sentence hung in the air, Bad going silent for a moment.<br/>
“Is this about that dream?” He cautiously asked, much calmer now. Skeppy’s breath caught in his throat, the silence almost deafening.<br/>
“Possibly.” He could hear Bad putting careful consideration into his words over the line, the mood of the silence different from before.<br/>
“Do you want to tell me about it?” Bad asked.<br/>
“Not really, but I guess I will,” Skeppy answered. Bad tried to stutter out a protest, telling Skeppy that he didn’t want to force him, but was cut off.<br/>
“It’s fine, it’ll be better to talk about it.” Skeppy laughed in an attempt to reassure Bad. Skeppy began to describe his dream, rushing through his explanation to get it over with.<br/>
“So I was running in a forest. I knew I was being chased but because of dream logic, I couldn’t look back to see what it was. Then I stopped and was tackled and killed by whatever it was.” Skeppy finished.<br/>
“What about me?” Bad asked.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“You said I was in it.” Bad had connected the dots but needed confirmation from Skeppy to fully believe it.<br/>
“You were the one who killed me,” Skeppy stated, gulping. Bad let out a soft “oh” before going silent.<br/>
“Bad, it’s just a fever dream, it doesn’t mean anything,” He offered.<br/>
“But it meant something to you. You got upset over it, I mean, rightfully so but…” Bad trailed off and the two fell silent again.<br/>
“Thanks for checking up on me, Bad. I feel better now.” It wasn’t a lie, Skeppy did feel much more at ease now that his friend had talked him out of his thoughts.<br/>
“It’s no problem, Skeppy. I’m here for you anytime.” Skeppy could hear Bad’s hesitant smile in his tone.<br/>
“Bad,” Skeppy whined, extending his vowel dramatically.<br/>
“What?!”<br/>
“Stop worrying about my dream,” He insisted.<br/>
“I’ll try, Skeppy,” Bad giggled out.<br/>
“I should focus on getting home. Bye Bad!”<br/>
“You better sleep!” Bad stressed and Skeppy hummed in return.<br/>
“Yep, I’ll take a big ol’ nap when I get back.”<br/>
“Bye Ske-“ Skeppy reached over and hung up, effectively silencing Bad in the most annoying way possible. Spotify resumed, familiar tunes and angry texts playing throughout the car.
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>